


kinky in love

by coconut_juice_00



Series: Thirteen idiots [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Romance, Video, Voyeurism, other sex stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut_juice_00/pseuds/coconut_juice_00
Summary: Minghao falls in love with Jun every second of the day especially when he finds new things about him. This one takes the cake.





	kinky in love

Minghao has a crisis.

 

Jun has his palms on either side of his head, his thrusts fast and deep making him moan lowly. He throws his head back at the feeling, toes curling, sighs of pleasure coming out of his mouth and his chest heaving hard and fast just as Jun is breaking him into more pieces than one. As his fingers curl on the back, he feels something shoot up inside him and it had him gasping. He watches as Jun’s eyes went wide, his hips stilling and his mouth open. He looks so beautiful so spent like this because of him.

 

“Are you done?” He whispers, his finger trailing on the sweat that trickles on the side of his husband’s head. Jun nods in answer, out of breath. “You did great.” He giggles and pulls him down for a heated kiss. And just as always, Jun breaks it and lowers down until he’s in front of his still throbbing cock. And like every night, Minghao closes his eyes just as Jun swallows him whole.

 

You noticed something, right? Just as always – like every night?

 

Sex is the icing to every relationship. It’s not the base and it definitely is not the core which is the delicious chocolate filling inside every cupcake. No, it’s the icing. It’s not necessary to have a beautiful relationship but simply adds to make the relationship _delicious_. And no, Minghao is not doubting Jun’s bed skills because fucking hell, he’s an Adonis when it comes to seducing and luring him in bed even if it’s not his intention at all (which is most of the times.) Hell, if it weren’t for Jun’s job in the morning, they might be having sex 24/7 in the most of their married life.

 

However, there’s a teeny tiny bit of a problem. Their sex routine is repetitive that it’s getting boring. Ever since they started dating, it’s like this.

 

Either one of them will initiate the touching, they make out, long foreplay, Jun setting in between his legs, they do missionary until Jun comes inside him after that, they make out and then Jun finishes everything with a blowjob which always happens even if Minghao already came while they were fucking. It’s the same routing ever since. Even on their honeymoon last month and did not change even until now. It’s getting old and boring and Minghao wants something that is exciting.

 

Sometimes, he thinks of his past hook ups and he picks the time when it was thrilling and exciting. The only difference is that in his imaginations, he replaces his one night stands or exes with Jun and it makes him hard thinking if they have sex in a public bathroom or fool around in one of those giant penguin slides in the nearby park. It would be a dream. There’s also a possibility that this might cause Minghao to break it and not let Jun come to work so that they can have sex 24/7 (lol)

 

Nevertheless, he smiles gratefully after Jun cleans him and gives him a long lingering kiss on the lips. “I love you, baby.” He said and Jun breaks into a lovesick smile that keeps his heart thumping erratically every time. It’s also one of Jun’s best traits in bed, the aftercare is so damn lovable that it’s no wonder his exes does not want to let go of him (tough luck for them tho.)

 

But still, he needs to take of this predicament fast before everything is too late.

 

 

 

 

 

“You wanted to spice your sex life with Jun, you say?” Jisoo furrows his brows. “I always thought you two were already good in that department.” Jeonghan wraps his arms around Jisoo’s neck from the back and nuzzles his cheek.

 

“That’s why I’m asking you two because you guys are the kinkiest couple I know.” Minghao sighs. Jisoo chokes on air while Jeonghan simply hums in approval. “I can’t ask Seungcheol-hyung because he gets embarrassed whenever I tried to bring up the topic plus, he might tell Jun and I don’t want him to think that there’s something wrong with how he fucks me in bed.”

 

“Fair point.” Jeonghan sighs. “But… don’t you think that Jun would appreciate it if you talk to him about it first on what would make him comfortable?” Jisoo blinks rapidly upon hearing that but shut ups when Jeonghan kisses him on the cheek. He smiles. “Though if you wanted to spice up the relationship, what I can definitely suggest is to try _new_ things. But small things first, it might shock the poor guy. Maybe ask the veterans over there and see what you can pick up?”

 

“W-What?” Mingyu waves his hands in dismissal when he shifts his attention at him. He sips on his cup of hot coco. “Me and hyung haven’t – uh, I mean. We’re still working on things so...” He looks uncomfortable and Jeonghan looks like a piece of shit that wanted to make things worse. “But if you’d like something new, you can ask Hansol or Seungkwan.”

 

“Hansol’s busy with planning on how to propose to Seungkwan so he’s out of the picture.” Minghao sighs.

 

“You two ride the train sometimes, right?” He turns to Soonyoung. “The one like those Harry Potter kind of trains.”

 

Minghao furrows his brows. “Yeah, why?”

 

Soonyoung smirks. “One time, Jihoon was going to meet a client over the next town at the city and he brought me along but I was so horny at that time, I locked the door to our train cabbie and pulled down my pants and opened my legs while Jihoon was double checking on his composition. I swear, it was like the fuck of the century. He doesn’t even care if someone might come by and pass us and just do me like a little horny rabbit that he is.”

 

Jisoo has a displeased look on his face. “Too much information.” And the same time, Jeonghan exclaims. “You have to tell me what train that is!” The couple share a look. Jeonghan shrugs, “What? Seungcheol has train fantasies.”

 

“I don’t think I can look at Jihoon the same way anymore.” Mingyu fake gags.

 

Minghao, oh he’s looking at Soonyoung like he’s an angel who literally fell from heaven. “Soonyoung.” The white haired male grins at him. “You need to tell me the best sex escapades you have with Jihoon.”

 

Everyone groans.

 

“Bad idea.”

 

“You’re going to regret that but I do admit, their sex life is wild.”

 

“This is what happens when he only knows Jihoon’s dick all his life.” Jeonghan snickers but yelps when Jisoo pinches his side and gives him a look. Mingyu decided to fuck it and stood up from his seat, leaving to get more drink to save his ears. Minghao beams and holds Soonyoung’s hands as if his life depended on it.

 

“I’m all ears.”

 

 

 

 

 

So the thing is, Minghao should always think out of the box. He never thought of doing these things to spice up their sex life but here he is, so desperate. It’s too much information, he knows, but if Soonyoung was able to crack someone as stiff and cold as Jihoon into doing these things then someone like Jun would bound to fall into the same trap as the smaller male, right?

 

 _The first key to knowing your husband’s secret kinks is to dig deeper to his interests,_ is what Soonyoung had said before they part. Minghao scratches his head and looks at their bedroom. Jun isn’t coming home until late at night and he’s all alone in the house. Maybe a bit of rummaging through his husband’s personal study is good today.

 

And so he did.

 

Jun’s personal study is very, very simple and neat. Books are ordered in the shelf alphabetically by volume and there’s also the list of achievements and awards that Jun’s company has given his husband for being a loyal asset to the company for nearly 10 years. Then there’s Jun’s graduation pictures from elementary to getting his PhD degree. Of course, Jun also keeps a picture of their wedding back in their home country.

 

Minghao could not help the smile on his face. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he sees some pictures of him and Jun on their dates. There were one when they went on their date for the very first time, their first travel overseas, that one time they went to Jeju together and when they went home for Chinese New Year.

 

Then his eyes went up at the very shelf. He furrows his brows in curiosity and reached up to it. His height is a great advantage at this point, inwardly laughing at the thought of Soonyoung reaching up this box from his level. It doesn’t look dusty despite the top shelf looking like one so that must mean Jun is actively using his box. Minghao hums and fingers the lid, popping it open.

 

“Minghao, what are you doing with my stuff?”

 

“Oh!” He yelps in surprise, dropping the shoe box, landing ungracefully on his feet. His heart picks up, embarrassed, Minghao grins sheepishly at Jun’s surprised face. “Y-You’re early?”

 

“I was done with my work so I left early.” Jun did not even bother to kiss him hello and immediately ducks down to get the fallen shoe box. It makes a weird stack noise when he lifts it up, putting it in between his arm and side. “Now please answer and tell me why are you snooping around in my office?”

 

“Uh…” Minghao is _this_ close to panicking. “I was looking for this book about anatomy. I figured on using it in my next art piece so I thought on looking around in your office if there’s one but then…”

 

“Huh.” Jun clicks his tongue. “Well, I’ll get that book for you, don’t worry.”

 

“Okay.”

 

It’s quiet for a few minutes before Minghao clears his throat. “So I’ll be…” He points using his thumb. “…going to the kitchen to make something. What do you want to eat?”

 

“Anything as long as you make it.” Jun smiles this time before turning his back on him and placing back the box at the top of the book shelf. Minghao furrows his brows before leaving his husband to his own devices, closing the door as he does.

 

 

 

 

 

“There’s something about that box, I swear.”

 

Chan blinks rapidly, tongue sticking on his cookies and cream Popsicle. They were hanging out, just the two of them. It’s those rare moments where Chan’s out of his cave and he’s frolicking around like a normal mid-twenty bachelor because believe it or not, their youngest acts so mature despite being treated like a baby. Due to priorities and responsibilities, Chan hardly comes out of his work cave. So when he does, they take advantage of it.

 

“If hyung does not want to show it, then he must have some kind of reason and as a human being, I definitely think you should respect it.”

 

“But I’m not a normal person.” Minghao grins at the younger. “I’m his _husband._ ”

 

Chan hums in confusion. “But isn’t that the same –“

 

“Oh, hush.” He wraps an around his shoulder making the youngest yelp in surprise. “I want you to tell Soonyoung-hyung to come and visit. Then I want you to buy the hardest booze you got. I’ll leave the rest up to you two to get Jun dead-ass drunk.” He snaps his fingers, grinning. “Let’s stage it as a performance team reunion!”

 

Chan groans. “I’m feeling a headache coming on.”

 

“I love you too, kiddo.” Minghao pinches his cheek, laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

Convincing Soonyoung to come is as easy as making eggs, however, Chan’s not that keen on not letting their hyung know about the real plan on why this happened. Minghao does want it to make look natural and in order for that to happen, they need Soonyoung’s believable reaction. So when the raven-haired male (Sooyoung dyed his hair again this time, back to normal) and saunters inside holding three bottles of gin, he knew Chan’s manipulative and convincing maknae powers worked (as always.)

 

“Hey, guys!” Jun wraps Chan in a bear hug and gives Soonyoung a high five. “It’s been a long time since we four hang out, huh?”

 

“I brought some squid.” The youngest lifts the paper bag up and gives a look to Minghao. “How about we make some calamari while you two order some pizza. I bet Soonyoung-hyung might take a while checking on some movies in Netflix.”

 

“Oh, let’s watch Bird Box!” Said male exclaims as he pushes his way inside. “Or we can get all routes in Bandersnatch and finish the damn thing.”

 

“I call Bandersnatch.” Jun grins as he follows Soonyoung. Minghao smiles at the two’s exchange before closing the door and then giving Chan an excited look. Chan, in turn, rolls his eyes and sighs. “This is not a good idea, seriously.”

 

“Because you’re not in the same situation as I am, baby.” He ruffles the other’s hair making him groan.

 

“Stop treating me like a baby. I’m 26.”

 

“Still our Baby.”

 

They went to the kitchen to prepare everything, with him doing most of the back-up because Chan, believe it or not, is an awesome cook – way more awesome than Mingyu over the course of time much to everyone’s surprise. Ever since they were young, Chan is really gifted and all of them are like proud parents when they see their baby boy march up at the stage about to get his masters last year.

 

“So what’s with this box and you seem so obsessed about it?”

 

“That’s why I want to find out.” He hums. “He’s hiding something important in that box and I need to know what’s inside.”

 

Chan snorts. “Maybe it’s the box where he keeps memories of his ex.”

 

“Impossible.” Minghao laughs. “Nobody in their right mind keeps their ex’s things in a shoe box and treasure it like it’s the Bermuda gold or something.” Then his laughter fades when Chan raised his brow and gives him a look. “I don’t think Jun is that kind of person.”

 

“Well, let’s think positive.” Chan flinches at the sound of the food being fried in the pan. “Maybe they’re sex toys.” He laughs in his own joke but he’s still too stuck in the box filled with ex things to even laugh back. Minghao scrunches his nose. The younger sighs. “Relax, hyung. I was just kidding about the Ex-Box.” Then he stops and chuckles. “Huh, Ex-Box.”

 

“You just made my curiosity worse so congratulations.” Minghao mumbles. Chan makes a face.

 

 

 

 

It was around 11pm when Jun dropped dead beside him, all drunk and passed out with Chan following soon after. Soonyoung’s fighting to keep his eyes open and Minghao – he feels excited. He planned to drink light from the very start and since he’s already played Bandersnatch a few times already, he knows that these numbskulls are all going to the bad route. (Bad Route means a bottle of beer)

 

When he sees everyone’s out of it, Minghao took this as a chance to sneak in Jun’s office.

 

Jun’s not subtle about hiding the box. It’s not on the top of the shelf anymore but it’s under the book shelf (seriously?) and Minghao did not waste any time to pick it up and set it on the desk beside Jun’s personal PC. There was a mini drum roll in his head when he untied the poorly done string before opening the shoe box. Minghao’s eyes went wide.

 

They’re a bunch of USB flash drives and external storages. Minghao raised a brow and thinks silly of himself. He made a huge deal about this whole shit and all he sees are a bunch of mumbo jumbos in the small box. But he did come this far so might as well check them out. He blindly picked the red flash drive before flopping down on the chair and hitting on in the PC. The password is an easy number – their anniversary – and pop goes Minghao’s face as the wallpaper.

 

He smiles at the sight before sticking the USB flash drive in the socket (after so many failed tries) and waits at the documents folder popping up on the home screen of the computer. To his surprise, there’s a lot of videos ranging from numbers to alphabets. Out of curiosity, he clicks on the first video and presses enter. The video player pops up making Minghao swallow hard, waiting in anticipation.

 

The start is dark and there’s a few rustles that can be heard before Jun’s face appears in the screen, looking so focused and naked? Minghao hums in surprise. What the fuck is happening and why is his husband naked on – He chokes on air when he hears his voice. A cringe-worthy and whiney, “Jun-ah, I’m finished taking a shower.” Jun looks behind, smiling. “Alright.” And then he hides the video camera, the lens still capturing everything.

 

He does not remember this time, but familiarity hits him like a train when he sees himself being pushed down by his husband on the bed. Their kisses are really loud and wow, he can’t believe he moves too much just with a simple touch. It’s like those Japanese porn that he can’t stand much seeing but somehow, when it’s him and Jun doing it, he can’t help but feel hot. Before it gets too much, he hits on close and shakes his head. The second video is also him and Jun, but on a different place in their house and another then another… Minghao sighs, smiling.

 

“So this is what you’re into.” Minghao scrolls down lazily at the number of videos that Jun filmed of the two of them throughout the years. He can’t believe these are the amount of how many times they had sex not counting the ones that were not filmed.

 

He was going to let it go but the moment he sees the title, _house visit - HS,_ he stops.  Curiosity kills the cat and yet here he is, clicking on the video with his heart thumping loudly. Jun couldn’t possibly have –

 

_“Ah, the hyungs are taking a long time.”_

_“Hansol, it’s not their fault the delivery failed. They had to get the food in there. I bet that restaurant’s already in Hao-hyung’s shit list.”_

_“Well, I’m bored.”_ Then a smile. _“Do you think they’re going to take long?”_

_“Hansol, wait…!”_

Minghao could not believe that his husband just filmed their friends having sex in their living room while they get food out. He swallows hard and clicks on another video. This time, it was in the kitchen and Jihoon has his face scrunched up, fingers curled on the edges of their counter as Soonyoung thrusts in and out, chasing their orgasms into completion. Another one is Seokmin eating his girlfriend out on the counter. And then there’s another of Soonyoung and Jihoon and there’s another that is just recently added, and it’s Wonwoo giving Mingyu head in their living room. Fucking hell, so much for taking things slow. It was the last straw when he sees Seungcheol fucking Jisoo in their second bathroom – like they’re having a quickie dated around Thanksgiving.

 

Minghao hits close on the folder, heaving a long sigh.

 

First, he’s going to have a long talk with Jun. Next, he’s going to kills his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took so long. even then, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
